Seina
Seina '''is one of the playable Dolls of Otocadoll. Her favorite brand is Marguerite Crown and she was introduced in Prologue: Phase 1. Her weapon is a book and her theme color alternates between blue and green. In the July 14th 2017 update, she and Sunny formed the idol group '''Phoenix, her idol identity is Luna, who went on to become a Rival character. Bio Appearance Seina has a fair complexion and gentle slanted blue eyes. Her long light brown hair is reminiscent of a Hime-cut but with slightly curved, chest-length forelocks. As Luna her eyes appear turquoise and she wears a decorative wing eye-mask over her right eye. In game her basic outfit consists of a pearl blue blouse with a sky blue skirt that has a circle pattern composed of pale blue dots. She also wears black heels. Personality An idolized girl who many girls strive to be more like. She is perfect and known for having an equally perfect pitch, and she is very lady-like with an air of refinement. But she is also quiet and humble, and she keeps to herself. She has a very well put together lifestyle. Songs As Seina * Healing Tree * Healing Tree -Otoca D'or ReMIXies- * Let The Paper Air Plane Fly As Luna * We Are Phoenix (with Soleil) * Moonflower ~GEKKA~ (with Soleil) Relationships Significant Coords * Blue Forte Coord - The first coord given by Luciko (minus the shoes and accessories) to Seina if she is selected as the player character. This also is her casual coord. Quotes Etymology Seina is a Japanese girls' name meaning "quiet", referring to her personality. Coincidentally, it is also the Estonian word for Wall. Trivia *She is the first and only Doll with alternate color themes. Her official images often include green background and accents, and show her wearing green, but her original outfits depict her in blue. **The shift could be explained by the addition of Lyrica, whose theme color is light blue. **She was also shown to have green hair in all forms of developement, implying green was originally meant to be her main color. *In the game, her Hime Mode's special is to heal herself. **She, along with Sunny and Lyrica are the only Player Characters whose Hime Modes are unique, as Ai, Rose, and Coco all deal damage to their opponent/s. *She is the first character introduced to use a book for her weapon. *As Luna, she and Sunny, aka Solei, are the second pair to have the same Hime Mode. The first are Aidee and Es. ** They are also the first rivals to have another person join their Hime Mode. Most of the Hime Modes are usually done solo. *She and Sunny, as Luna and Soleil, are the second pair of characters to have a duet. **So far, they are the only pair to have more than one duet. *During development, Seina was supposed to have a Japanese motif. https://www.konami.com/amusement/ac/otoca/secret.html **Her pre-finalized hairstyle also consisted of chest-length hair with sections on each side pulled back to form a small ponytail. **During the development for "Phoenix", "Luna" was supposed to have peacock feathers and a green color scheme. https://www.konami.com/amusement/ac/otoca/secret_03_1.html Gallery Seina/Gallery Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Protagonists Category:Margurite Crown Category:Book user